scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spider Web Spooks
|previousepisode = Monkey See, Monkey Boo |nextepisode = Fright on Channel Five }} Spider Web Spooks is the ninth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang arrives at an old city made entirely from spider webs only to find a giant spider crawling across the webs! Plot A man was roaming through a jungle, looking around. A tour guide walked in front of him. It was heavily raining. “Hey,” he said. “Why does it always rain in this jungle? Isn’t that bad for the Spider Zone?” “No,” said the tour guide. “We have protection over it. Also, it’s called the Web City.” “So, you know the Website?” asked the man. “Web City!” exclaimed the tour guide. “And yes, I know it. A massive city-sized place that humans can walk through that is just a series of webs spun by spiders. Only a few spiders live there now.” “So, the Internet,” said the man. “No!” exclaimed the tour guide. “The Website! No, the Web City. No you’ve gotten me all mixed up.” “How big is the Can’t Connect to the Internet?” asked the man. The tour guide sighed. “It’s… big.” The tour guide and the man came into a clearing. There was a large doorway. “That’s the protection we built,” said the tour guide. He opened it and walked inside. “Man, good protection for the Internet,” said the man. “Not even I could break that password. And I hack into people’s internets all the time. It’s something I’m proud of.” “Where are you?!” called the tour guide. “Oh, right,” said the man. He followed the tour guide inside. Surrounding him was one of the most amazing things he’d ever seen. Spider webs had formed into large passageways connecting. “As you can see, we hung up lights,” said the tour guide. “Yeah,” said the man. He began to walk ahead and suddenly felt a spider on his back. He screamed. The tour guide walked over and took the spider off. They continued through it. “So,” said the tour guide. “Right here is the building of webs. And over here we have a web building bigger than the biggest hotel ever! We plan to turn some of these places into hotels for tourists and have towns. We’ve already put a bed in some of these buildings. Now that they’re open to the public, we plan to add some more things to keep the money coming. Now, around here the webs split into several paths.” “What’s that web?” asked the man, pointing to a giant regular spider web in front of them. “That wasn’t there last time,” said the tour guide. “That’s odd.” “Oh well,” said the man. Suddenly, a giant black spider with glowing yellow eyes climbed down. It looked at them. The tour guide and man screamed! … The next day, the Mystery Machine was driving along through a town just outside of the jungle on a rainy morning. “Wow guys!” exclaimed Daphne. “I can’t wait to go down into the Web City. I love spiders! Maybe we’ll meet a tarantula!” “Yes,” said Velma. “I’ve read about the Web City. Many years ago, the jungle was inhabited by millions of spiders. All of them came into a large hole to avoid some sort of spider-eating animal. Knowing it was out there, they began to spin webs, overtime ending up looking like a city or a collection of small towns. Hardly any spiders survive, but the webs are still there?” “Like, I don’t know about this,” said Shaggy. “Aren’t spiders, like, creepy?” “Yeah, hardly isn’t none,” said Scooby. “Spiders are spooky!” “Don’t worry guys,” said Fred. “If anything goes wrong, I’ll do something about it! It’ll be so cool! They even have bows and arrows to launch yourself up to higher parts of the city!” “Wait, did you say… bows and arrows?” asked Daphne. “As in… archery?” “Umm… yes,” said Fred. “No!” exclaimed Daphne. “You can’t pay me to hold one.” “Well, you do hate archery,” said Velma. “But you are good at it.” “Like, yeah,” said Shaggy. “Remember when you were, like, in that costume and did all that cool stuff?” “Yeah, cool stuff,” said Scooby. “Don’t talk about it like that!” exclaimed Daphne. “Don’t say I did good, that wasn’t the point!” “Hey, there’s a restaurant,” said Fred. “We have time to get some food before we go there.” “Yeah, and for once I’m actually hungry,” said Velma. “Like, me too!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Me three,” said Scooby. “We haven’t eaten all day. Because the breakfast place was closed.” The van drove up to a large building and they got out. The gang walked inside and sat down at a table. “What a neat restaurant,” said Daphne. “Hey, it’s a spider!” “Like, zoinks!” cried Shaggy. “Yikes!” cried Scooby, leaping into Shaggy’s arms. Daphne walked over to the large spider about half the size of Daphne’s head. It crawled onto her shoulder. “I’ll call him… Spider Joe.” “Actually, his name’s Spider Jim,” said Velma. “See?” There was a nametag on the top of the spider with the words: Spider Jim on it. “Huh,” said Daphne. “I like Spider Joe better.” “Yo,” said Spider Joe. “I’m a talking spider.” A man walked over. “He lives in the restaurant,” he said. He grabbed Spider Jim and put him back on the wall. “Put me down strange man!” exclaimed Spider Jim. “I’m your waiter. Would you like to… order food?” “Like, sure,” said Shaggy. “Great, we only have one item on the menu,” said the man. “Cold popcorn with not melted butter!” “Bye,” said Scooby. He walked out of the restaurant followed by the rest of the gang. “Man, what a weird place,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, but that guy had spiders,” said Daphne. “That was a good idea.” “Like, what now?” asked Shaggy. “Secret cheese supply,” said Scooby. “Like, good idea,” said Shaggy. He and Scooby ran into the van and began to eat cheese. It continued driving along towards the jungle. “Like, there’s a sign that says no driving,” said Shaggy. “We have to walk through the jungle.” “We have no choice,” said Scooby. The gang got out of the van and began to walk through the jungle. Strange animals surrounded them. “I’m thirsty,” said Fred. “Shaggy, do you still have my water bottle?” “Like, Scooby and I drank it,” said Shaggy. “What?!” exclaimed Fred. “Oh well,” said Daphne. “I took your tuna fish sandwich.” “She did,” said Velma. “And now they took your water bottle.” “My own team… betraying me,” said Fred. He shook his head and continued along with the rest of the gang. They came to a stop in front of a doorway. A man was there. “Hello,” he said. “I’m Tour Guide Tim. You must be Daphne Blake! Your uncle told me you were really good at archery. Come on in, the rest of the tour group is waiting.” “I miss Spider Jim,” said Daphne. “And I don’t like archery. Can we go back?” “No,” said Fred. “Like, this place is pretty big Scoob,” said Shaggy. “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “Like, I just heard about it,” said Shaggy. “Makes sense,” said Scooby, shrugging. He and Shaggy walked inside, followed by the rest of the gang. There were four people besides Tour Guide Tim. “Here are bows and arrows for everybody!” exclaimed Tour Guide Tim. He gave one to Daphne. She put it down. A man holding a bow and arrow walked over to the gang. “Hello!” he exclaimed. “I’m Julian. You must be the famous Mystery Inc.!” “Yep,” said Fred. “I’m the leader, Fred!” Julian walked over to Daphne. “I heard you’re really good at archery! Can you teach me? Please? I need to know?” “Why do you need to know?” asked Velma. “Because Jeff asked my brother to learn archery, but he learnt from his uncle that Daphne was good, but he didn’t want to learn from Daphne so he asked his aunt who asked her uncle who asked his nephew who asked Jeff again who asked John to ask me,” said Julian. “So can you please teach me?” “Uh, no,” said Daphne. Julian walked off. “Alright, come back!” exclaimed Tour Guide Tim. “Oh well, he’s gone. Not my fault. So, we’ve got… Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Doo, Julian Rocks, Jones Guy, and Susan Nope. So, let’s begin our tour!” “Alright,” said a man. “I’m Jones Guy, and I love tours! Can I get a job as a tour guide?” “Maybe,” said Tour Guide Tim. “I’m not in charge here. So… yeah. I can’t really control if you can be a tour guide or not.” “Like, this is pretty creepy, eh Scoob?” asked Shaggy. “Creepier than creepy,” said Scooby. “Totally scary!” “Like, you said it Scooby-Doo,” said Shaggy. “And I’ll say it again,” said Scooby. Susan Nope walked over to Tour Guide Tim. “What are the chances I can be the next tour guide? I want to be one too.” “I just told Jones that we don’t know,” said Tour Guide Tim. “Sorry!” The tour group walked off, not waiting for the gang. “Okay,” said Daphne. “I won’t get near bows and arrows, but I hope we can see some more cool spiders.” “Like, cool spiders?” asked Shaggy. “Spiders are creepy,” insisted Scooby. “We’re getting behind everybody else,” said Fred. “Yeah,” said Velma. “Let’s go.” They all continued to walk, eventually catching up with the tour group, who had stopped in front of a giant web. Everybody except Tour Guide Tim and the gang ran off. “Like, I’d run too,” said Shaggy. “A giant spider must have spun that!” “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “The size,” said Velma. “It’s massive.” “Not as big as the city,” said Scooby. “But this isn’t a collection of spider webs,” said Velma. “It’s one large one.” “Uh-oh,” said Scooby. Velma stepped closer. “Like, I’m officially creeped out,” said Shaggy. “Like, could this day get any worse?” “Yup,” said Scooby. “Like, thanks a lot Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Your welcome,” said Scooby. “He-he-he-he!” “Guys, what would you worry about here?” asked Daphne. “There might still be spiders on here.” “Uh… I wouldn’t get near that if I were you Daph,” said Fred. “Yeah,” said Velma. “It might be dangerous. Although, statistically, the chances of any poisonous spiders living down here are pretty slim.” Daphne walked up to the web. “I don’t see any spiders. Too bad, huh?” She turned around to face them. Tour Guide Tim screamed and ran off. “What?” asked Daphne. “Uh… Daph,” said Shaggy. “Like, whatever you do…” “Don’t look back,” finished Scooby. “Why not?” asked Daphne. She spun around only to find a giant spider on the web. “Huh?” It leapt down onto the webs in front of them. It began to walk towards them! “Maybe he’s friendly!” exclaimed Daphne. “Like… um… no,” said Shaggy. “If there’s tomorrow, we’ll see you there!” exclaimed Scooby. He and Shaggy began to run. Fred and Velma followed. Daphne stayed by the spider. Fred and Velma ran back, grabbed her, and continued towards the exit. They ran out into the rainy jungle. “Like, we just met the spider from the web of zoinks!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Yeah, the fright spider,” said Scooby. “Guys,” said Daphne. “Maybe he’s not a monster! Maybe he’s just a big, friendly spider!” “Based on our experience that’s actually not very likely,” said Velma. “Right,” said Fred. “Let’s leave this jungle!” “Like, Fred’s actually gonna let us go!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Finally,” said Scooby. “So we can get a hotel and come back soon!” exclaimed Fred. “Like, we should have known,” moaned Shaggy. “The past is the past,” said Scooby, shrugging. … The Mystery Machine was parked at a hotel. The gang was inside. Fred was talking to the guy at the front desk. “So, you need some rooms?” he asked. “Yes Joe, we need rooms,” said Fred. “You… you sure?” asked Joe. “Yes, I’m sure,” said Fred. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were in the buffet of the hotel, eating food. “Like, this is the best food I’ve ever eaten,” said Shaggy. “Hmm… up there on the list,” said Scooby. He continued to eat. “I hope we go back to the Web City soon,” said Daphne, walking over. “Maybe we’ll find more spiders!” “Hope not,” said Scooby. He and Shaggy quickly finished eating. “Anyway,” said Daphne. “Fred finally got our rooms, c’mon.” “Like, okay,” said Shaggy. He and Scooby followed Daphne to the elevator. Velma and Fred were waiting. “This elevator is taking a long time,” said Fred. “Just give it a second,” said Velma. “Well, I think we should take the stairs, and I’m the leader,” said Fred. “C’mon!” He led the gang over to a staircase. Scooby and Shaggy stayed behind. The elevator door opened, and they stepped inside. They pressed the button for the tenth floor. They shortly arrived, found their room, and walked inside. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma had made it to the second floor. “It’s… faster… this… way…” said Fred, who was clearly out of breath. Back in the hotel room, Scooby and Shaggy were looking at the room service menu. There was a knock on the door. They opened it, and Fred came in. “Hey guys,” he said. “We made it.” ... Velma was in her room, looking out the window. “I’d better ask Fred when we’re going back,” Velma said. “He said he’d leave the door unlocked in case any of us needed his leader wisdom.” She walked into the hallway, over to Fred’s room, and opened the door. He was watching TV. “Ha, that’s a good one Mr. Sparkle,” said Fred. “And remember kids,” said the man on the TV. “The lesson of today’s episode… being a leader sometimes means that you’ll have to open windows and do little dances before attacking the strange bat creature flying below.” Fred saw Velma. “Hey Velma,” he said, turning off the TV. “I’m watching my favorite show! How to Be a Leader.” “Fred, you’ve been watching that since you were five years old, that show is for little kids,” said Velma. “Anyway, when are we going back?” “Yeah, when?” asked Daphne, walking in. “I’d love to see some spiders.” “I just had to be here in time to catch the rerun of my favorite episode,” said Fred. “We can go back now.” Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were in their room. There was a knock on the door. “You get it,” said Scooby. “Like, no I insist, you get it,” said Shaggy. “Too busy,” said Scooby, “maybe you should get it.” “I think you deserve to get it,” said Shaggy. “Your just such a good I’ll get it kind of guy.” “I think that’s the opposite,” said Scooby. “You get it.” “Like, you get it,” said Shaggy. “No, I insist, you get it,” said Scooby. The door opened. Fred was standing there. “Hey guys,” he said. “I have great news!” “We’re going back,” said Daphne. “C’mon,” said Velma. “Like, no,” said Shaggy. “Too crawly,” said Scooby. “Too creepy. Too giant spider.” “Like, I’m with him,” said Shaggy. “Regular spiders are bad enough, but giant ones?” “Guys,” said Daphne. “Giant spiders are better, even if you’re afraid! You’ll actually see them coming.” “Like, she’s got a point,” said Shaggy. “There may be little spiders here waiting to sneak up on us,” agreed Scooby. … The gang was inside Web City in front of the giant spider’s web. “Alright,” said Fred. “Let’s split up and search for clues. Daphne, you, Scooby, and Shaggy go left. Velma and I will go right.” “Like, got it,” said Shaggy. “At least it’s not big spider zone,” agreed Scooby. “I hope we see some great spiders,” said Daphne. She, Scooby, and Shaggy walked down the left web path. Fred and Velma took the right path. Susan Nope was there and next to her was Jones Guy. “I told you,” said Susan. “I’d make a better tour guide!” “Whatever,” said Jones. He and Susan walked off. “They’re still down here,” said Velma, “interesting.” “Yeah,” said Fred. Meanwhile, Daphne, Scooby, and Shaggy were searching for clues. “Look guys, it’s a spider!” exclaimed Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy covered their eyes. “Like, no thanks,” said Shaggy. “Maybe next time,” said Scooby. “C’mon guys!” exclaimed Daphne. “No,” said Scooby. “You’ll pay for this!” exclaimed Daphne. “I’ve got a dollar ninety-five,” said Scooby. “I was just kidding,” said Daphne. “Like, oh,” said Shaggy. They continued walking, and Scooby and Shaggy took their hands down from their eyes. They bumped straight into the giant spider! It began to spin a web around them. “Like, zoinks!” yelped Shaggy. He jumped into Scooby’s arms. “That’s not how it’s supposed to be,” said Scooby. “Run!” exclaimed Daphne. “Works for me!” exclaimed Scooby. The chase scene starts. Scooby is carrying Shaggy and running away from the giant spider along with Daphne. She sees a bow and arrow, and runs off. Scooby goes in the other direction, and the giant spider crawls off. Fred and Velma are running from the giant spider. Fred picks up a bow and arrow. Daphne walks over, grabs it, and throws it off. They bolt away. Scooby is running from the giant spider. He comes to a stop in front of several small spiders and throws Shaggy into the air and jumps into his arms. Shaggy and Scooby keep running. Daphne is running from the giant spider. Julian walks over and holds out a bow and arrow. Daphne throws it to the ground and shakes her head. The giant spider runs over, and Daphne bolts off. She runs into Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are running from the giant spider. They bump into Fred and Velma. They run into one of the web buildings and wait as the giant spider walks by. The chase scene ends. “Boy, that was a close one,” said Fred. Suddenly, they gang saw a bunch of people run out. “Huh,” said Daphne. “I wonder what that was about.” Suddenly, she noticed entrance was closing. “Oh no!” exclaimed Fred. “We’ll never make it up there.” “Unless,” said Velma, holding up a bow and arrow. “We can make it up there. But only Daphne can use it.” “No way!” exclaimed Daphne. “It’s the only way!” exclaimed Fred. “Or else we’ll be stuck down here forever.” “Fine,” said Daphne, taking it. “But I’ll never touch one of these again. The gang grabbed onto her. The arrow was attached to a long rope. Daphne shot one at the web by the exit, and shot up into the air along with the rest of the gang. The giant spider followed. They got out just as the entrance closed behind them. The giant spider ran off into the jungle. “Hey, like, look what I got from that giant spider,” said Shaggy. “Some sort of device,” said Scooby. He handed it to Velma. It was a slightly large device with eight buttons across it. “I think I know what this is for, and who our spider is,” said Velma. “Great, it’s time to set a trap!” exclaimed Fred. “Like, no way man!” exclaimed Shaggy. “There’s nothing at all you could do to convince us,” said Scooby. “Nothing!” … Scooby and Shaggy were wandering through the forest. “Like, I can’t wait to see the giant spider,” said Shaggy. “Then we’ll go back into the Web City,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the giant spider ran out from the jungle. It began to run after them. “Like, run!” exclaimed Shaggy. He and Scooby ran to the blocked off entrance. Just as the giant spider was about to grab them, Fred, Daphne, and Velma all pulled at it. A covering came off to reveal a robot. It began to electrocute, then fell to the ground. Some security guards came over. “Hey kids,” one of them said. “We heard you caught the spider that’s been terrorizing the company.” “Yeah,” said the other, “great work.” Fred pressed a button, and the giant spider opened. There was a control panel. “Time to see who our giant spider really is,” said Fred. He opened the door of the control panel. “Spider Jim from that restaurant!” exclaimed Daphne. He was standing on an eight button device like Shaggy had found. “Right,” said Velma. “Spider Jim, as a spider, didn’t like all these people going into the home of his friends and making it a tourist attraction. Using his webs, he put together the entire robot and costume. As you can see, this device has eight buttons for his eight legs, so he could control the spider.” “Yeah,” said Spider Jim. “And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren’t for you meddling humans. I guess I did get away with it, there’s no way back.” The police took Spider Jim away. “Well gang,” said Fred. “Another mystery solved.” “Like, we told you spiders were up to no good,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, we did,” said Scooby. “But spiders are great!” exclaimed Daphne. “Spider Jim was just a criminal. All other spiders are great.” The gang got into the Mystery Machine. Fred converted it to house mode. He flipped on the TV. “Breaking news,” said the man on it. “Three more of the infamous spider criminals have been caught today. Daddy Longlegs, the boss of a criminal gang has now been caught, along with two of his henchmen.” “Maybe just some of them are bad,” said Daphne. Fred pressed a button, and the Mystery Machine converted back to driving mode. “Well, now I need to go catch the new episode of that show, so we need to be back to the hotel as soon as possible,” said Fred. “I need to get more advice.” Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other. “Like, I’m glad that’s all over now,” he said. “There’s no more criminal spiders out to get us!” “Yeah,” said Scooby. The Mystery Machine began to drove away, and he saw the police chasing some small spider. “I hope… Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Town *Hotel *Jungle *Web City Notes/trivia *None Quotes *“So, you know the Website?" - Man Home media *TBA